


My Last Moments

by RENNmae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Battle, Death, F/M, Gen, M/M, Magic, Purgatory, Trolls, Witches, alpha pack, lots of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:31:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RENNmae/pseuds/RENNmae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Alpha pack has finally come for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Last Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry... kind of?  
> My Tumblr: http://staystrong-bebrave.tumblr.com/  
> Comments appreciated.

Stiles didn’t know what to do. It was impossible; this position. He stared at Derek who was standing not two feet away from him. He could see his mate’s face full of worry and concern. Derek’s scowl was breaking and going away, turning to fear. All Stiles could look at was that expression across Derek’s face. He ignored the blood dripping from Derek’s once white wife beater, the way his jeans were ripped and shredded. He could see Derek’s mouth moving, shouting at him but he heard nothing. Derek’s fists pounding on the invisible wall separating them.

 

Stiles was aware of the tears streaming down his face. He was aware of the dirt underneath his nails and in his hair. He was aware of the pain pulsing through his head and feet. He was completely aware of what he was doing.

 

The Alpha pack had come, but they did not come alone. They came with witches and trolls. The trolls were killed easily because the Alpha’s did not care about them so much as they cared about themselves.

 

Then the witches attacked. Just two of them, they brought Erica and Boyd out. They had a message from the Alpha pack about bitten omega run-away scum. They couldn’t do a thing as the witches cast a curse on them. They could only stand and watch as the screamed. Their bones turning to dust and skin quickly rotting away, leaving them a pile of organs and blood. Stiles held Isaac’s hand as he cried. Isaac feeling their pain through the pack connection that was somehow still there.

 

The witches came at them with curses and elemental spells. Stiles was prepared for them, he had been training for months for this day. He killed one the witches within seconds. His amber eyes black and cold. He didn’t feel even remotely bad about what he had done. He had no regrets.

 

The second witch had come after Isaac first. She had him by the throat, hanging in the air, struggling to get free from his invisible bonds. But he couldn’t and no one could save him. Isaac’s heart stopped and he stopped breathing. He was dead, killed before his family and lover.

 

Scott killed the second witch in rabid rage. He howled to the sky in mourning of his fallen mate.

 

Then the Alphas came. They gave them no time to mourn there fallen or even to slightly recover. They came in, five strong attacking the weakest first. Danny fell first and Jackson soon after, killed by the twins. Stiles froze as he watched Kali grab Lydia by her throat and lift her off the ground, Lydia’s gun fallen to the ground next to them. He screamed as Kali grinned at him squeezing her throat in, decapitating her.

 

Stiles could feel the rage bubble in him at the death of the girl he once loved turned best friend. He came at Kali expelling fire from his hand, making it swirl around her body slowly moving in as she screamed, burning alive. Next he went for the twins who were already coming for him. He used water from the near by lake. Freezing the edges and trapping them both in a globe of cold water. They looked terrified as they died, drowning. Stiles made their lifeless bodies fall to the ground, drenched in water.

 

He turned his attention to the fifth alpha, whose name he never learned. Scott was battling him and failing. The fifth alpha got in a lucky shot, digging his nails into Scott’s chest and throwing him into a tree. Stiles cried as he ran to his best friend, taking Scott’s hands in his and begging god to let him live.

 

“Finish them, please Stiles. Make this hell end.”

 

Scott took his last breath and his eyes faded. Stiles closed Scott’s eyelids and turned to the battle placed behind him.

 

Derek was battling Deucalion and the fifth alpha. His wife beater was drenched from a mixture of Derek’s own blood and theirs. Stiles felt the fear rush through him as he watched Derek fall to the ground. Stiles could feel Derek’s pain through the bond he had with his mate.

 

Stiles felt he had no choice. He really couldn’t see anyway that this would end without death. He wasn’t going to let his mate die. No not today. So he used all his power to build up the barrier pulling the two rival alphas towards him and Derek away. He trapped himself in the box with the two alphas.

 

They advanced on him but they didn’t stand a chance and with the last bit of his power left he set the invisible box aflame.

 

The alpha’s fell to the ground from lack of air and Stiles found himself two feet away from his mate, who was screaming for him.

 

Stiles was aware he had no power left to help him escape without burning down the whole forest. So he held on to the barrier as his mind slipped into a memory.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_Derek took Stiles hand in his and moved through the sunbeam coming in from the window. Stiles was perfectly comfortable laying on Derek’s chest. He had awaken to his mate smiling at him. He watched Derek’s face. It was lit with a smile, a real smile. Stiles couldn’t help but feel pride knowing he was the reason for that smile._

_Derek turned to look at him._

_“What are you staring at?”_

_Stiles could have answered that question in so many ways. ‘My future husband’, ‘My sourwolf’, ‘My boyfriend’ or even ‘You, you idiot.’ But Stiles just smiled._

_“The person I am completely in love with.”_

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Stiles felt as his eyes grew heavy. The fire had taken all the oxygen from the air and had died down enough that Stiles let the barrier go. He could feel Derek taking him into his arms. He was aware of the tears falling onto his face that were not his own.

 

“Please Stiles. No please don’t die. Don’t leave me.”

 

Stiles took his last breath and with it said his goodbye to Derek.

 

“Stay alive for me. Please Derek. I love you.”

 

And he faded into death. He was greeted at Purgatory by his mother and his recently fallen friends.

 

He did not follow them into Purgatory but stood at the gates of Death waiting for his mate to one day join him.

 


End file.
